


I can't give you all that you need (but I'll give you all I can feel)

by akzseinga



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/pseuds/akzseinga
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets about Bellamy and Raven making out, inspired by amazing prompts that @ravenbells and @tentaclabia came up with on tumblr.





	1. THIS TUNE WILL HUM ME THROUGH THE WAR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/gifts), [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> Thank you, Marta (@ravenbells), for a quick and amazing beta!  
> This one is inspired by prompt "before the battle", sent by Cella, @tentaclabia.  
> Set in canon, sometime in the future.

There are few things people may do before the battle, Raven notices.

Some pray. Eyes closed, lips trembling with quiet murmurs, fingers curled together like talons as hands grasp for something that doesn’t exist. If there is hope in that, it’s never for Raven to feel.

Others drink. Night before the fight or even minutes before it, everything to numb the fear and the world around them. Eyes glassy and unfocused as they slide over the surroundings. She remembers her mom looking at her the same way more times than not. It took a lot of time for Raven to feel visible again, and so she won’t risk losing focus herself. Likes her eyes sharp. Edges tangible.

Few fuck. Raven hears them in their tents, hasty breaths, shallow gasps, rustle of clothes as they come off. Finding some kind of comfort in another body, in the heat and the taste of it. She used to do it herself, understood with perfect clarity what her flesh was telling. She used to do it, until someone made her feel bad about it. She has an impression it would not work after that.

Raven hasn’t been touched in such a long time, she puts her own palm across her shoulder sometimes, just to feel something. Pretends it’s a lover’s embrace. Her own body screaming at the abundance of loneliness. She can feel it crawling under her skin. Wants to claw it out.

In the eve of the battle with rogue fraction of Ice Nation, she walks through mostly quiet camp. In the safe distance few decided to stay by the campfire, laughing a little bit too loud for it to be careless. Trying not to make too much noise dragging her leg, Raven is passing between tents and there is a light in most of them, the fire to ward off dangerous animals, like darkness and despair that comes with it. In a few black ones, she can hear bodies colliding and the warmth radiating, and if moths are drawn to the bright, she can feel herself being pulled to the dark and the intimacy it promises.

Raven makes it to the workshop and she is exhausted. She wished she could sleep, but it’s the kind of exhaustion that leaves your mind awake the entire time.

It’s only after she sits down by her desk, she notices she’s not alone.

Bellamy is sitting on the couch in the corner, which started smelling like him some time ago already. For all she cares it’s his corner, it even has a bookshelf, so she’s not surprised he is here. He is holding in his hands one of the books salvaged from Mount Weather, but his eyes are fixated at her.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” she asks as a formality, a way to start a conversation.

He makes a low sound at the back of his throat, which she guesses is as good as confirmation.

In the dimness of a workshop, he looks more tired than usual. And Raven wants more desperately than ever for this war to be over. She is suddenly struck with fear for his life and her heart starts racing in the rapidity she is not sure her chest can take.

Bellamy pretends not to notice her worried face, but she can see clearly his brows knitting together.

“I’m trying to get myself to sleep with some light reading.”

She laughs a little at that. The book he is holding looks like it could be one thousand pages long.

“It works?”

“Usually.”

She sighs and gets up from her chair, heading up in his directions. He moves without a word to make a room on the couch for her, and she sits down on it with another heavy breath. Her back and leg hurt and she can feel the pain radiating slowly to the head. Good thing it’s quiet here, nothing but familiar sound of machines. And Bellamy’s inhaled gasp as she lays her head in his lap.

“Sorry,” she says while looking up at him. “My back is killing me.”

“It’s fine.”

“I have nothing anymore that could get me to sleep,” she confesses. Fingers massaging her temple.

“You want me to read to you?”

“Yeah, why not.” She smiles, because there are both sincerity and enthusiasm in his voice when he makes his offer, and oh, how she likes him like that, a little bit childish, without a care in the world, just for a second. Raven closes her eyes and focuses on his voice.

“Well, I  don’t really like this book, but it has a certain rhythm…” He tries to explain himself as if she would judge him and she waves him off with one hand.

“Go, go, go, we don’t have all night here.”

She can feel his body shake a little as he swallows the laughter.

Bellamy starts right away, takes her to the beginning of the tale, but soon she figures it wouldn’t make a difference anyway. Words carry no meaning for her, but he was right about a rhythm, _from swerve of shore to bend of bay_ , it flows and she with it. Bellamy’s voice is low and warm and it feels like he is whispering right into her ears, soon to be the only sound she can hear, the only sounds that matters. She can feel her eyelids getting heavier after few minutes and Bellamy’s words sound more like humming, like a lullaby, no meaning behind it besides --

\-- He is reading to her and he is here and she thinks she can feel his fingers stroking her hair gently and then massaging her temple even gentler, because she had no strength for it anymore, and she feels safe and her body is no longer hungry for the touch, no longer screaming for it.

Without opening her eyes, she reaches out one hand to touch his hair, waits ten seconds for him to protest, but he only stops reading and stops moving and stops breathing, so she grabs him and pulls him closer and kisses him.

And then he starts. Breathing, at first, exhaling into her as if she was drowning and he was trying to save her. And then moving, closer to her, hands touching her face, his thumbs at the delicate skin of her neck. Finally, making noises, funny little sounds, hums and groans, and a wordless protest when she pulls away.

“So I take it you liked the book?” he jokes as he bites her lip tenderly and Raven shivers. She opens her eyes finally and Bellamy’s eyes are sparkling, his cheeks flushed.

“I can stand to hear some more.”

“Good.”

He kisses her on the forehead. She melts.

“You should go to sleep.”

“Do you want to lay down next to me?” Raven asks and she doesn’t need to wait long for an answer. His body is warm when he positions himself behind her.

Raven can feel Bellamy’s hand resting on her shoulder when he hugs her, and then, he reads some more, and at last, she sleeps.


	2. ALL IN COMES THE FURY OF LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: angry, for @raiindust  
> Hope you will enjoy it! Somehow.
> 
> Written at work, not checked by anyone, all mistakes are because I'm a dumbass who doesn't know English.  
> Happens somewhere after 4x03/4x04, I'm not really following the show anymore, so hard to tell.

* * *

 

 “You know what, Bellamy? You really _are_ pissing me off lately.”

 

Raven storms into the armory and, as usual, Bellamy finds himself fully absorbed by her presence. The inevitable pull into her gravity is so strong and outright, it takes him some time to actually register her words.

 

When they finally come, Raven is already standing so close to him, Bellamy can feel anger radiating from her body and her quickened breath she tries to slow down, without much success.

 

He rises eyebrows in what he hopes is equally a surprise and a mild amusement.

 

“I missed you too, Raven.“

 

Raven is having none of it. She pokes her finger accusatory at his chest, as if trying to point all of her fury directly at him, not to waste it by spreading thin across the room. And if he knows one thing, he knows there is no shielding himself from that kind of power, so he simply lets her unleash it and hopes for the best, hands loose alongside his body, feet standing the ground.

 

“First you go around saving people from Ice Nation, then you go for a pointless road trip with Jaha of all idiots you could have found, and then you have the audacity to get yourself captured by Grounders again?!”

 

“Well, you know, that last part was not really my idea…”

 

Raven growls, ferocity sharpening her features, she bares her teeth at him as a warning, and he wants to finish the sentence, wants to let her know he was worried about her too, but Raven never gives him a chance, pulling him close by collars of his jacket and kissing him. It’s hungry, it’s desperate and it takes Bellamy by surprise, and if he ever was feeling helpless against her gravitational force, at least so far, he managed to stay in the orbit, wandering in circles around her, but right now he is falling, falling hard in the center of her, head spinning, body burning.

 

Raven’s lips taste just as he remembered and oh God, he truly missed her.

 

She stops suddenly, all her rage subdued at the moment, and when she moves away just an inch, Bellamy feels cold and incomplete and wants nothing more than for them to collide again, to press her body tight against his. He doesn’t let go of her yet, one of his hands at her waist, the other holding her fingers, cautious yet certain.

 

Raven licks her lips and he is mesmerized by the motion, can’t turn away. It’s only after she grunts to get his attention, Bellamy looks her in the eyes.

 

She frowns at him, still angry, still making a point.

 

Bellamy smiles and takes her head into his hands, leaning a little to kiss her in the forehead.

 

“It’s okay, I’m okay.”

 

Raven melts into his touch. Her next words are muffled, voice small and soft.

 

“You are a fucking dumbass, Bellamy Blake, and I was not ready for you to happen.”

 

He can sense fear shaping around her anger and slowly taking all of its space. He can understand it. Possible death in two months and all that. He wants to say so many things to Raven, remind her that he might be a dumbass but she is a genius, to convince her they will get through it. But for now she is here, still profusely close and he wants nothing more than to kiss her again.

 

So he simply says:

 

“Well, Raven Reyes, I was ready for you for a long time.”

  
Her eyes get bigger than usual for a second, but then she just nods. One nod and a mouth shaped in a thin determined line, like she just made a decision that's going to alter their lives forever.

 

He gets pulled again.

 

She meets him in the middle.


End file.
